


"I AM NOT GOD"

by IThoughYouWereAmerican



Category: Death Note, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), L becomes a death note owner, Other, light gave up the death note, light realises he isn't a god, regretful light, ryuk is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThoughYouWereAmerican/pseuds/IThoughYouWereAmerican
Summary: Light takes a step back from being Kira and is horrified with himselfthis takes place when L has cameras in light's room fyi
Relationships: Ryuk & Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	"I AM NOT GOD"

Light Yagami was thinking in his room.

"I seriously need a break" L's cameras were watching him right now, to anyone else it would appear that the young Yagami was talking about his studying but he was thinking about how much being Kira affected him, he had stopped talking to his mother as much that would draw attention, maybe if he killed her he'd have something to use for sympath-

'what? did I just think I could-' He sat there in stunned silence.

Horrified with himself, manic thoughts filled his head 'how could I think of that?? what's wrong with me?? is this a side effect of the death note, or am I a monster? Surely a God couldn't think such a monstrous thing! Wait. How am I anymore a god than anyone else? anyone else could think of killing criminals, I'm not any more special than anyone else besides the fact I'm the top student of japan'

Then another thought came up 'surely I am a god to people who support Kira!' with this new thought calming him he went to the computer's search engine he typed out kira and looked at the recommended searches.

He froze as he saw the horrifying sight.

"Kira supporter kills 16-year-old on the account 'being gay was as immoral as being a criminal' "

"what the fuck.."

He scrolled looking further and was met with a mutilated body beyond recognizable with the person's intestines ripped out the spell Kira.

He looked at himself and reflected what he had found out in these ten minutes 'I considered murdering my own mother, I came to the conclusion I am not god, and I found out my supporters were sick fucks'

He got up and muttered "I can't deal with this anymore" as he left his room.

Ryuk swooped next to the young Yagami as he walked.  
"why so sad light-o?"  
"What happens if I give up ownership of the death note?"  
"well your memory would be erased and you would forget the death note completely!"  
"how do I do it then?"  
"I-"

"I want to give up the death note."

"But you're so entertaining!"

"Listen to me ryuk after I give up ownership of the death note you can give it to L, I bet he'd be way more entertaining than me, and he'd probably be able to afford way more apples than me."

"So how do I do it?"

"you say 'i renounce ownership of the death note' or anything along those lines" grumbled Ryuk, upset this human gave up so early.  
"I renounce ownership of the death note"

Light suddenly realized that he had no idea why he was walking and where he was going.  
After coming to the relation he headed back home in a daze and went back to studying.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
L watched light Yagami after being seemingly deep in thought jerk up and look horrified with himself.  
He leaned closer to the screen 'was the boy guilty of being Kira??'  
He watched intently as the boy looked more and more horrified of himself.  
"what are you thinking Light Yagami?" he muttered

Suddenly he looked slightly more confident and went to a computer and typed out 'kira'

'why is he googling Kira? is he looking for supporters to make himself feel better about being a mass murderer?'  
he was slightly taken aback as he saw when he looked that the boy's laptop screen.

"what the fuck"

"what the fuck..."

'Maybe he was going to turn himself in out of guilt!'

the boy reflected slightly and suddenly left the room

wait,hE LEFT THE ROOM

He waited and finally after ten minutes the boy returned to his room (looking slightly dazed) and went back to his studies.

'Huh'  
after watching intently for four hours nothing changed.

feeling exasperated he went to the bathroom

'why was there a black book in front of him?'  
he picked it up

'FINALLY, you took so damn long honestly I thought you'd never find it" said a voice, L stumbled back in surprise

"hi I'm Ryuk! do you have apples?"


End file.
